Broken
by Alexiajones18
Summary: Can Ezra save Aria from Jason's abusive hand?
1. Chapter 1

**New story and it's a little different from the others. It deals with Jason as an abusive boyfriend to Aria and Ezra is trying to help her out. It's short, but it is just setting up for the rest of the story. Ezra will be introduced in the next chapter. **Read and Review! xoxo-A****

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

The punch landed right on my arm as I tumbled over the couch.

"Please STOP!" I begged Jason as he grabbed me off the ground and punched my arm again. Jason pulled me up and threw me on the couch. My legs and arms are covered with bruises. Jason pulls away and starts crying.

"I'm so sorry." He pulls me into his arms and we hug. We were arguing over Ezra again. My teacher whom I had had an affair with came back to town a few weeks ago. We had exchanged two words to each other and Jason seemed to think we were getting back together. That made no sense since Jason and I had been together for over two years. I loved Jason so much that I let the abuse go. I let it slide because the love was worth it. But now that Ezra was back around I wasn't so sure.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It will never hurt you again." That's what he always said yet the punches kept a comin'.

"It's okay. I'm strong." I kiss him, but deep down inside I'm terrified. Emily and Hanna have both left Rosewood and Spencer was always so busy. I was all alone. Just like Jason wanted.

"I didn't mean to hurt you I just get so upset when I see _him_."

"I know. It's okay. I love you." I hug him before going off to bed. I was exhausted. Shortly after Jason joined me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay. This is short, but that's only because I haven't had much time to write this story and also because I haven't really had inspiration. The next chapter will focus more on Ezra and Aria reconnecting and it will be longer. **

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

I woke up the next morning and showered. I applied make-up to cover up the bruise around my eyes. I put on a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans. It was almost 80 degrees today, but I couldn't show my bruises to the world. I loved Jason and that's all that mattered. I grabbed my keys and went to the coffee shop.

"Aria?" I turn around and see Ezra. He looks so perfect in his shorts and t-shirt.

"Ezra."

"It was good to see you last night." I nod. It was great to see him, but I shouldn't have told Jason. I knew he was going to overreact.

"It was great to see you last night."

"We should get some coffee and meet up sometime." I wanted to say yes so badly. Ezra was my first love, but I knew Jason would freak and I would add bruises to my collection.

"I can't." I grab my coffee and walk to the door.

"Is there something wrong with your eye. It's kinda black."

"What?" Was my make-up fading? Could he see the bruise?

"Aria is there something wrong. You're acting kinda jumpy."

"I have to go." I run out the door to my apartment. I go to the nearest mirror and see my black eye clear as day. That was close. Ezra almost noticed did that mean someone else would notice someday?

Jason's POV:

Aria walked through the door. I knew she had talked to that teacher.

"I love you." Aria walks over to me and kisses me before setting down her purse.

"Where were you?" She stops and stares probably thinking up a lie to tell me.

"I just went to get some coffee. I'm going to shower." I grab her arm and push her up against the wall. I don't want to hurt her, but I'm just so mad.

"Jas please!" But it's too late. My fist pushes her face and she slides to the ground. I want her to see how much I love. How much I need her in my life.

"Aria why must you make everything so completed?" I pick her up and throw her up against the wall.

"Jason…" I walk out of the apartment to clear my head. I leave Aria lying on the floor crying. She needs to see how perfect we are. How important she is to me. Why she should stay away from Ezra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long delay. I finally felt like writing for this one again. Actually I just felt like writing Ezria fanfic again. So I have this one and I have another one I'm writing and then I have Pretty Little Zombies which will eventually include Ezria. So i'll be churning out a lot of writing this last month of summer I have until college. So enjoy and review :) I'm working on writing longer more in-depth entries since I have the time so updates won't be immediate, but they will be shorter than a year I promise. **

* * *

><p>Aria's POV<p>

I woke up in pain. My face still hurt from Jason's punch, but something must have clicked with him since he hadn't hurt me since that day. I get out of bed and cover up all the bruises on my side and legs. I slide on jeans and a t-shirt and apply cover-up to the bruise on my face. My face still hurt as I applied the make-up. I looked down and noticed I was almost out of cover-up. I would need to go to the store and purchase some more in case Jason comes home angry again.

I go to the kitchen, but there was no food in there so I grabbed my purse and headed for the Grille to have breakfast. I ordered my usual and sat there and ate while reading the paper. As I was getting ready to leave Ezra walked in.

"Hey Aria."

"Ezra." I needed to get away. People would talk and then Jason would find out and I couldn't take that. I couldn't handle that.

"Aria…why are you avoiding me? Is something wrong?"

"No I just…I'm busy. I have things to do and places to be. I can't spend all day talking to you." Ezra looked hurt by my words.

He should for leaving me here. He should feel bad for abandoning me when I needed him most. I push him away and leave the Grille. I was all alone in Rosewood. Hanna had Caleb, Emily was a big time athlete for the US and Spencer was a high power attorney in Philly. None of my friends were here to help me. To hear what I had to go through weekly. But I loved Jason. At least I think this is love. The way I felt about Ezra was lust. It was mysterious and secret. Something only we knew about so it felt stronger than anything, but as soon as people found out the "love" went away and we were left with doubts and it fell apart. But I loved Jason. When he wasn't angry he was sweet and gave me everything I wanted and more. He read my mind and always made time for me. He would do anything for me. So why did I fear him? And why was I having these feelings for Ezra? He left me. I should hate him. Yet I didn't. I wanted to kiss him and tell him all the things Jason did to me when he was upset at the world and worst of all when he was upset to me. But the fear of Jason was stronger than any love or lust that was left for Ezra so instead I kept walking even as Ezra kept calling my name.

* * *

><p><strong>Aria will be having a lot of conflicting feelings about Ezra in the coming chapters and this will result in a lot of Jason anger so violent chapters coming up, but lots of Ezria goodness too! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

I had prepared Jason's favorite meal. I hoped making him this meal would make him happy and less likely to hurt me if I slipped up.

Jason walks in and I turn to see he has flowers with him.

"A little present for the present in my life." I smile and walk over to him to take the flowers when he pulls me into a kiss. It's different than our other kisses like he has done something he shouldn't have and he's trying to make up for it.

"The food's almost done. Can you put the flowers in a vase? They are in the bottom cabinet." I return to the food while Jason puts the flower onto the table.

"You made a feast." I laugh.

"Well I wanted you to be happy."

"I have you what more do I need?" We settle into eating and don't talk much. I clean the table while Jason sits down on the couch.

"That was delicious. I am so stuffed."

"Haha i'm glad you liked it." I clean the dishes and put the leftovers away. I hear my phone beep, but I can't remember where I placed it so i brush it off. I go to the bedroom and change out of my tights jeans into sweats and a long sleeve shirt. Jason walks in while i'm wiping off the cover-up.

"Hey honey. What's up?" I can see in the mirror that Jason is rattled. I've seen this look before. I should close the door and lock it, but for some reason i don't. i see he has my phone.

"Jason..." He looks up with tears forming in his eyes.

"I heard your phone and found it in the couch so i searched for it to give to you, but as i was grabbing it it went off again and I saw who it was.

"Who was it?" But I already knew. There was only one person who Jason felt this threatened by. It had to be Ezra.

"It was Ezra." The way he spit out his name hurt me. He was disgusted that Ezra wanted to contact me. He was disgusted by Ezra as a person.

"Oh really." I try to wipe it off like I don't even care even though i do.

"yeah. I didn't know he had your number."

"It's the same as in high school. Can I have my phone?" Jason gets up and hands me my phone. i check the messages.

"Look he just sent a text saying that he texted the wrong person and he's sorry. He doesn't even know this is still my number."

I show Jason the text.

_ "Hey wanna meet up for lunch tomorrow. I have a free period."_

And then the next text that had came the next moment.

_"Oh sorry there. Sent that to the wrong person. Sorry..."_

"See he didn't know it was me at all so he will never text this number again." Jason didn't say anything. He went back to the bedroom.

I finish cleaning up and go sit with Jason.

"I hate him Aria. I always have and I can't stand the thought of him. Whenever I think of him I just see him with you and it disgusts me. I don't want to think you slept with him. I don't even want to think you loved him."

"Jason. He is no threat to you. I am with you I wanted to be with you. I can't just ignore him whenever I see him. Rosewood is a small town we are bound to run into him. Just smile and converse and then you can kill him in your mind whenever you want. Just in public try to be nice."

Jason signs. "You're still in love with him." He stands up and grabs his hand. I shield my face.

"Aria why can't you see that I love you and that Ezra is a problem."

"No he isn't." Jason grabs me and lifts me up.

"YES HE IS." He throws me on the bed. He slams his hand into my leg which will surely leave a bruise. I scream out in pain. He slaps my face. I gasp. He picks me up and throws me on the ground and kicks me in the stomach. I yell out in pain and grab my stomach.

"EZRA IS TROUBLE!" He gets ready to kick me again when I scream.

"NO. No you are. I'm leaving." Jason looks startled. I get up slowly off the ground. I go into my closet and grab the bag I had packed the first time Jason had hit me. I grab my phone and Jason grabs me back. He squeezes tight on my wrist, but I slap him with my free hand and he falls back. I run quickly out of the apartment and go to the only place I can. Ezra's...

* * *

><p><strong>There Aria goes standing up to Jason! The next chapter is all Ezria so that's exciting! Make sure to review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Nice cliffhanger right? Here's the Ezria everyone wanted so badly. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>"Aria? What are you doing here? It's almost 9." Ezra has his door half open like he's hiding something.<p>

"I had no where else to go. Do you have company? Should I go home?" My eyes start to tear.

"No there's no one here." Ezra looks me over and sees the bruise on my wrist and the bag in my hand.

He beats you doesn't he?" I nod and the tears begin to fall. Ezra pulls me into a hug. it felt so nice to be held in his arms again. i was safe. Jason couldn't get through Ezra to me.

"Can I stay here for tonight?"

"You can stay for as long as you'd like." He opens the door all the way letting me pass through. I look around while he shuts and locks the door for good measure. Everything looked the same since I was last here. It felt so long ago.

We broke up when I left for New York for college. He had gotten a job at a middle school outside of Rosewood since my father had gotten him fired from Hollis. But the distance took its strain on us and we drifted from girlfriend and boyfriend to friends to nothing in a period of two weeks. I sit down on the couch as Ezra pours some coffee for me.

"Tell me everything Aria. Every little detail." He joins me on the couch and turns the TV off from the program he was watching.

"It started before you even came back to Rosewood. We moved here after we graduated from college one year ago. He got this job at a law firm and he had so much stress and he had to meet with a lot of people. I reconnected with some friends from high school and I went out with them while he worked, but he was so stressed and when I came home late he began to think I was cheating on him even though I wasn't. He grabbed me by the wrist and broke it from squeezing it so hard. I stopped hanging out with my friends and got a harder job to fill the time I had by myself." I stop and look at Ezra.

"Are you sure you want me to continue?" Ezra nods.

"I'm here for you Aria. I want to hear everything this bastard has done to you before I decide what I want to do next."

"A few months passed until it happened again. Instead of my wrist he slapped me after I said the wrong thing. It happened for about a week the same thing. He would get drunk after work come home and then we'd talk about his day and he'd slap me or punch me or throw me against the wall. And then he'd wake up the next morning buy me something nice and say it wouldn't happen again. And every time I'd believe him. Until you came along."

"I'm so sorry Aria. I had no idea that my arrival caused more pain for you. That's the last thing I would ever want to happen to you."

"You didn't know. Anyways, he found out from a friend that we had talked and he came home and he was pissed. He punched my arm and threw me on the couch. He hit my leg today and kicked me on the ground." I lift my shirt and show him the bruise forming on my ribs.

"I'm so sorry Aria." Tears start to form in his eyes.

"Can I go change?" He nods. I get up for the bathroom I had used a million times before.

"Can I ask one question first?" I turn around and nod.

"Sure."

"What made this time different? Why'd you leave today?"

"You." I turn before he could respond. Once in the bathroom I take off my jeans and top. I slide my sweats on and my long sleeve shirt I wore all the time to cover the bruises. I take off my make-up and the full bruise around my eye is fully clear for the first time in a long time. I walk out of the bathroom and drop my bag in the bathroom.

"Jason, she isn't here." I stop moving when I hear Jason.

"Then you won't mind if I look around."

"Jason leave before I call the police. Aria clearly left because she needed time away from you. Give her that time. And leave me alone." Jason pushes Ezra away and storms in. I grab my bag and quickly run into Ezra's closet.

"Jason get out!" Ezra grabs Jason and pulls him back.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jason punches Ezra. He walks back and leaves the apartment slamming the door behind him. I run out of my hiding spot over to Ezra.

"Are you alright?" I lift Ezra up.

"He can punch hard."

"I know." I get some cold meat for Ezra to put on his face. "Here." He puts it on his chin.

"Why do you stay with him?"

"I loved him." Ezra raises his eyebrows.

"Loved?" I hadn't realized I said that. I guess I was really confused about my feelings. I thought Jason was the one for me, but every time he hit me I fell a little bit out of love with him.

"I don't know..." And I wasn't lying.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Ezria goodness. Ezra's going to be there for Aria a lot more in the upcoming chapters and they will be doing more than talking if you know what I mean ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is shorter, but I did update yesterday so go easy on me. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

><p>I wake up with the sun shining on my face. I was in Ezra's bed with him on the couch. My ribs hurt from Jason's punch. I get up slowly and walk to the kitchen. I felt so at home in Ezra's apartment. I grab some peas from the freezer and place it on my stomach letting the coldness wipe away the pain. Ezra wakes up a few minutes after i did.<p>

"Hey you alright?" I nod.

"How about you?" I hand him the peas, but he rejects them.

"I'm fine. It's not the first time i've been punched." My mind instantly flashes back to when Mike punched Ezra after we told my parents about our relationship.

"Right." We share a smile which is ruined by a loud knock on the door.

"You should hide just in case." I throw the peas down and go back to the closet. A few minutes pass until Ezra comes and searches for me. He opens the closet.

"Aria?" I walk out.

"Who was it? Was it Jason?"

"It was the police. Jason's in the hospital. He tried to kill himself..."

"What?" I push Ezra out of the way and grab my bag to change clothes.

"Aria..." I turn back to see his pleading look. he wanted me to stay, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Jason like this.

I go into the bathroom and change into jeans and a black tank with a coat over it. I throw my dirty clothes into the bag and walk out.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I owe you."

"If he ever hurts you or hits you tell me. I want to help you. You deserve so much better." I smile at him. I hug him then kiss his cheek before putting my shoes on and walk over to the hospital.

I walk over to the receptionist.

"I'm looking for a Jason Dil..."

"Friend or family."

"I'm his girlfriend, Aria." the receptionist looks up going pale.

"Oh thank god you came. He's been asking for you nonstop since he was brought in. Luce, show Aria to Jason's room." Luce takes me Jason's room and then leaves me alone. I was terrified what he would look like or what he would do to me. I open the door and he opens his eyes.

"Aria you came." He tears up.

"Of course I did." I walk over and sit in the chair next to the bed."

"I was so sad without you. I love you and promise I won't ever hurt you again. Just promise me you won't ever leave me." I smile, but my heart wasn't in it. I felt guilty because I wanted him to actually kill himself so I would be free, but also sad that he felt this was the only way to get me to stay. Why couldn't he just trust me?

"I promise." He kisses my hand before closing his eyes. "I'm here Jas you can sleep peacefully." He falls asleep holding my hand while I sit there. But I wasn't thinking of Jason. My mind drifted to the times I spent to Ezra and the feelings I still had for him.

* * *

><p><strong>You didn't think Aria would be home free to be with Ezra did you? Also I want to start a PLL roleplay whether it be on skype, facebook or tumblr so if you're interested PM me and we can figure something out. There's a short application that has to be filled out and then you'll be accepted and we can get something rolling. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Some good Ezria attention here. Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

><p>I was running out of a church. It was my wedding day. It should be the happiest day of my life. But I kept running. Jason jumped out every time I got close to Ezra. He pulled me down and ripped my dress and left me there crying and humiliated. I jerked up. It was just a dream. Jason was still in the hospital and I was sitting next to him. I had fallen asleep here. I grabbed my hand away from his and got up. My body ached from sitting in this chair for so long. I called Ezra and asked to come over which he answered yes to.<p>

"Aria how is he?" I sit down and drink the coffee he had poured for me.

"He's bad. He cut himself pretty badly. He wanted to die rather than lose me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give him another chance." Ezra's face turns down. I can tell he doesn't like that choice, but he doesn't say anything. "But the next time he lies a finger on me that ends up bruising I'm leaving him for good."

"Aria you don't have to stay with him. He can get help." I nod. He could get help, but Jason wouldn't get help. He would rather die than say he needed help.

"He would never agree to help. I'll be fine. I just wanted to tell you in person that I won't be talking to you anymore. I can't risk him hurting you after last night. I can't...I won't let him do that to you." I almost start crying just remembering Jason hitting Ezra. Ezra pulls me into a hug and my tears start to fall.

"It's okay Aria. I'm here." He pulls me closer and the tears keep falling. I pull back and stare at Ezra. He wipes my tears and smiles his perfect smile at me. I had just told him I couldn't see him anymore and he just smiled at me even though he was heart broken. I leaned forward and crushed my lips against his. He was startled, but returned the kiss. The tension that we had built was broken. I grabbed his hair and pulled closer to him as he put his hands on my back tugging me in. He lifted me up and carried me to the bed where he throw me down gently as he pulled off his shirt. I started unbuttoning my shirt and he slide it off. My stomach had a huge bruise from where Jason kicked me, but Ezra just leaned forward and kissed it. He grabbed me and kissed what felt like my whole body before we undressed anymore. It felt so wrong yet so right. I heard my phone buzzing, but I didn't care. All I cared about was Ezra and me and sex. And it felt so good.

* * *

><p>I woke up with my head pounding. I hadn't drank anything last night nor did I have any new injuries. I sat up and the covers fell down revealing my nude upper. I felt a cold breeze and grabbed the blanket. Covered with the blanket I walk to the kitchen to get some coffee. I saw Ezra sitting at the table in his boxers reading the newspaper.<p>

"Hey you're up." Ezra comes over to me and kisses me.

"Yeah. And I need coffee." I pour myself a cup and sit down on the couch. I still wasn't dressed so i kept myself wrapped in the blanket.

"How'd you sleep?" He joins me on the couch.

"Wonderfully." We sit in silence drinking our coffee. "Last night was..."

"Amazing." I nod.

"Not the word I was going to use, but yes it was."

"What word were you going to use?" I frown. Last night was amazing, but so amazingly wrong too. I was with Jason and I did love him, but whenever I was with Ezra I wanted him so badly. It was like he was my drug and I was addicted badly to him.

"Terrible." He looks at me confused. "You were great. The sex was fantastic. But I'm with Jason and it was a mistake. I shouldn't have kissed you..." Ezra leans in and cuts me off by kissing me.

"I enjoyed it. But I know. You're with Jason and I respect your decision even though I wish you weren't. Last night was amazing because we both wanted it so badly and it we weren't allowed it. I think now that we had it we can both move on." I smile and kiss Ezra on the cheek.

"You're right." I get up and go put my clothes back on. "I should get back to the hospital." Ezra nods and walks me to the door.

"I'll see you around Aria."

"See you around Ezra." I walk out of the building and go home. I needed to shower and change and then go back to the hospital, but I couldn't shake the feeling I felt. I wanted Ezra more than ever.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be more of Aria and Ezra caving in to their desires while Jason is in the hospital. And when he's out there will be a whole lot of jealously when a new girl catches Ezra attention.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Jason had been out of the hosipital for two months now. A lot had changed in rosewood. Spencer was back for a legal case and Ezra and I were on good terms. Jason had even accpected the fact that Ezra was here. I was walking home from work when I ran into Ezra.

"Aria." He looked so nice in his snug jeans and white shirt. He must be on his way home from work.

"Ezra."

"How was work?" My mind wandered back to the night we spent together two months ago. Small talk seemed so weird after we had sex.

"It was good. Lots of good books coming out." Ezra smiles. He grabs his phone and excuses himself. I don't know if I'm supposed to stay here and wait or continue walking.

"Hey. Yeah I just have to go home quickly and change then I'll be right over. Alright. See you soon." Did Ezra have a date?

"Who was that?"

"A friend." I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay...I'm going to go. Jason and I are going out for dinner and I need to get ready." Ezra smiles and waves good bye. We go our separate ways.

"JAS." I sent my bag down and take my heels off. I walk into the bedroom, but Jason is no where to be found. My phone starts buzzing and I pick it up.

"Hey Aria I have to work late so I'll meet you at the restuarant in an hour. I can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you too. Love you."

"Love you too." I hang up and throw my phone on the bed. I take a long shower. I had time to spare since the place was only ten minutes away. After I'm done showering I sit down at the vanity. I apply my make-up slowly and then go to my closet and choose a black dress. I put on the dress and slide on my favorite purple heels and pull out my purple coat. I dry my hair and grab a clutch. Then I check myself out in the mirror. My bruises on my legs had healed nicely. I still had one on my thigh, but my dress covered it. I put on my coat and grab my clutch and walk over to the resturaut.

The night was so nice outside. The sun was getting ready to set and there was a nice breeze outside. I was looking forward to tomorrow since I was spending the day with Spencer at the spa before she left town again. And then Jason and I had our big anniversary on Friday and we were going out to the gallery for the new art opening.

"How many?" I raise two fingers and she leads the way. She sits me down at a little booth on the side. A few minutes later she brings another couple over to the table next to mine. I look over only to come face to face with Ezra and a mystery girl. He meets my eye and his face looks embarrassed like he felt like he was cheating on me.

"Aria?"

"Ezra." The girl looks me over like I'm competition. She was pretty. She had medium length brown hair and was wearing a cocktail blue dress. She looked a little bit older than me, but not old. Ezra looks at his date and looks back a me.

"Oh sorry. Laura this is Aria. Aria this is Laura." I smile at her and she fake smiles at me. It must be early in the relationship. Just then Jason walks in and walks over.

"Sorry I'm late." He sees Ezra and looks confused. I get up and kiss him before he sits across from me in the booth.

"Jason."

"Ezra."

"This is Laura. Laura this is Jason." They smile at each other.

"How do you two know each other?" Laura takes the lead on this one.

"I work at Hollis. New English professor." Of course English.

"Oh Aria works for a publishing company so you two would probably get along."

"How do you two know each other?" Laura gestures toward Ezra and Aria.

"We used to date a while ago." She raises an eyebrow. "But I'm with Jason now." I reach over and touch Jason's hand. "And we are having a romantic date so don't mind us." I turn back to face Jason and Ezra goes back to Laura. It's awkward all night, but we get through it. Jason and I finish first and leave before Ezra and Laura. It was weird seeing Ezra with someone other than me. The only other woman in his life had been Jackie and I had never seen them together together. Jason grabs my hand and squeezes my hand. Ever since I left Ezra's after that night my relationship with Jason had changed. He was sweeter and happier than before. He was starting to trust me. We get home and go our separate ways. I change into my pajamas and Jason goes back to finish work. I grab a book that I had brought home from work and escape into the author's world. Before I know it it Jason is tugging me off to bed.

I wake up the next morning refreshed. Jason was already gone for work. I make myself breakfast before getting dressed in jeans and t-shirt. I hear the bell and go downstairs.

"SPENCE!" We hug before walking to the spa.

"Wait so Ezra was there with a date?" I moan as the massusue massages my back. It feels so good.

"Yes. It was so awkward."

"And he had a date?"

"Yep her name is Laura. She teaches English at Hollis." We finish our massages and wait to get our nails done.

"Are you okay with this?" I shrug.

"It's not like I have a choice. I want him to be happy, but it is hard to see him with someone else."

"Is she ugly?" I laugh. Of course Spencer would just ask questions like that. "Why are you laughing?" She joins in laughing. We get into our seats and finish our converstation.

"No. She is pretty. I mean she could always wear better clothes, but she isn't ugly."

"How are things with Jason?" I smile.

"It's better than ever. Something just clicked inside him."

"What are you going for your anniversary again?" The nail people go away leaving Spencer and I alone to dry our nails.

"We're going to the new art gallery opening. We're going to get all dressed up and go out and mingle and drink." We pay our bill and go out for a late lunch. I spot Ezra walking with Laura. "There's Ezra and Laura." Spencer turns and sees him. He sees us and smiles at both of us. Laura asks a question which we assume is about us an he answers before they walk away.

"Well have fun. I leave tonight and I need to go pack."

"How did the trial go?" She shrugs.

"Eh it was just a favor I owed. It was just small claims. But I won." I smile. Of course Spencer won. She always won.

"I missed you Spence."

"I miss you too Aria." We hug one last time before we go our separate ways. I go to the park and sit on a bench watching the bakery. I see Ezra open the door for Laura before grabbing her hand and walking. They must be closer than I thought. I shrug off the feeling and go back home. Jason should be home soon.

We stay in for the night catching up on tv and eat take-out. We barely make it to the bed before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I will post another chapter later today with their anniversary day so look out for that.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the anniversary chapter I promised. BEWARE mostly Jason and Aria. **

* * *

><p>Today was our anniversary. We had been dating for two years and had been friends for one year before that. I got ready slowly so I would look perfect. I chose a red cocktail dress with capped sleeves and black heels. I put on the pearl earrings I wear only on our anniversary day. They had been Jason's mother's but she gave them to him to give to someone he loved. I crimped my hair and pinned some back. I was going for a hollywood classic look tonight. Jason changed quickly from his sweats into his suit and we drove over to the gallery.<p>

My mother welcomed us first. She seemed strangely excited. Normally she was stressing over a new opening, but tonight she was collected and excited. Jason led me to the food area and we got some cocktails and some snacks. I was straving but I tired to refrain from eating the whole tray. A few minutes later I saw Ezra lead Laura into the gallery too. It was like I couldn't escape from him at all no matter how hard I tried. He knew we were coming here so why did he come?

Ezra spots us and leads Laura over. She doesn't seem happy to see us.

"Jason. Aria." We smile. Jason doesn't look happy either. And to be honest, I wasn't all that thrilled either. But that didn't seem to faze Ezra at all. "Nice gathering. Your mom must be freaking out over all these people here." I nod.

"She's actually collected for some reason." Jason spots something and starts to pull me away.

"Excuse us." Jason leads me away leaving Ezra and Laura discussing something.

"Jason what's going on?" He grabs a wine glass and a spoon and starts hitting it lightly to get everybody's attention.

"Excuse me if I could have everybody's attention." The room dies down and everybody turns to face us. I suddenly realize we're in the center of the room. Everybody is literally staring at us. "Tonight marks the two year anniversary of my relationship with the love of my life Aria. We re-met two years ago in New York by accident, but I feel like we were met to meet again. I've known Aria since she was 15 years old when she was friends with my little sister Ali. But there was always something different about her. And that's why I fell in love with her. She always marches to her own drum. She's caring and romantic. She's smart and creative. I wish for nothing more in my life than to spend the rest of my life with her. I love you Aria." I'm near tears as Jason turns to me. He gets down on one knee and pulls out a ring. "Aria Montgomery will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I gasp. But then I start nodding.

"Yes." I say it quietly. "Yes!" He slides the ring on my hand and gets up. I hug him and he twirls me around before we kiss. And when I look up I see Ezra staring right back at me. He looks hurt and happy at the same time. I see Laura standing next to him and she seems much more happy that I'm engaged than she was before. My mom rushes over to look at the ring.

"You picked good Jason. I'm so happy everything went down right. I was so nervous."

"You knew?" She nods.

"Of course. Who do you think he asked if he could marry you?" I chuckle. She knew this whole time. Jason leads me to a corner.

"I love you Aria. And I'm sorry for all the things I did to you before. You didn't deserve any of it yet you stayed. And I promise I will never hurt you like that ever again." I kiss Jason and then we leave. I was so excited. We drive home and Jason carries me up to the apartment.

"When do you want to get married?" Jason asks as soon as I hit the bed to go to bed.

"Summer. When all the girls can come out for it. I wish Ali were here for it." I go silent after that remembering Ali.

"Summer isn't that far away you know. It's March now."

"I want a July wedding right here in Rosewood. I'll call the girls tomorrow to tell them, but right now I want to spend some time with my loving fiance."

* * *

><p><strong>It seems all happy right now, but don't worry there will be problems and of course some delicious Ezria scenes coming up where Aria loses it. Also, Laura and Aria have some scenes. And also Jason will go back to his old ways when he sees Aria and Ezra doing more than just talking... All coming up in the next few chapters. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

2 months later: (May)

The wedding preparations were underway. Jason was busy with work so I was busy at work planning the wedding whenever I went on break or when I got home. I didn't have much time to do anything else.

"You joining us for lunch?" My co-workers gathered around my desk. My desk was filled with books that I needed to go through and wedding plans or ideas. Everything was scattered and I had a book in my hands and wedding plans on my lap.

"No I'm going to finish this and go grab something later." They leave and I return to my book. I finish about an hour later and go outside to grab some lunch. I had my dress designs that I needed to finish to get into the designer. Spencer had connections in Philly. She had represented a designer in a lawsuit and I was having my dress done professionally. I went to the grille and ordered the soup and salad deal and went to sit down to wait. I got out my dress designs when I heard a familiar sound. I look up and see Ezra and Laura waiting in line.

"ARIA!" I get up and grab my food hoping he didn't notice me, but I wasn't so lucky. Ezra turns to look at me and smiles. He looked so happy with Laura and it actually hurt to look at him. I wave and go eat. I throw away half of my food and rush out to get back to work and away from Ezra.

I leave work and go home. I put my dress into a folder with everything else Spencer needs and put it to be delivered in the mail tomorrow. I make myself a quick dinner since Jason was working late and started working on the guest list. I already had Spencer as maid of honor and Emily and Hanna as bridesmaids. I put a few co-workers and my family. I put Spencer's, Hanna's, and Emily's family and then Jason's family. I put Ezra and a question mark next to it and leave it alone for Jason to fill in.

I go outside to get fresh air and grab a coffee.

"Aria?" I turn around and see Ezra coming over to get a coffee too. I wait while he pays and then we walk around the park.

"How are you?" I try to seem happy, but all I wanted to do is run home.

"I'm good."

"Congrats on the engagement. I guess that means Jason isn't hurting you anymore." I nod. Jason hadn't hurt me since he hurt himself and ended up in the hospital.

"We're doing great. What about you and Laura? You seem very happy." Ezra bursts out smiling.

"Laura is amazing. She's smart and funny. And beautiful. She's a man's dream."

"I should get back home. It was nice seeing you Ezra." I smile even though inside I was dying. I didn't want to see Ezra with anyone, but me. I wave good bye and go back to the apartment to find it empty. Jason wasn't back from work. I lie down on the bed and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I will post another chapter tomorrow! Sorry this is short! I'm busy and I sort of needed a filler chapter to get things rolling. Tomorrow will have a lot of Ezria.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I really loved this chapter! Make sure to review!**

* * *

><p>I woke up to an empty apartment. Jason must have left for work. He had a lot to finish before the wedding so he worked even on saturdays. I got dressed in a simple black dress with wedges and went out to get breakfast. I go over to the Grille and order the breakfast order and go sit down in my favorite booth to eat.<p>

"Do you mind?" I nod no and a girl sits down across from me. "Aria." I look up from the paper and see Laura across from me.

"Laura." She doesn't seem happy.

"I just wanted to get to know the girl Ezra dated for so long. What's so special about Aria? So tell me about yourself?" I am so confused that it takes a while to formulate words.

"What do you want to know?"

"How did you meet Ezra?"

"I met him in a bar..." I almost added before school, but I doubt Laura knew that part.

"You seem much younger. How old were you when you started dating him?"

"Is that really important?" I grab some more food to finish up.

"Yes Aria. Because Ezra is with me now and I love him. And I want you to move on and forget him."

"Are you threatening me?" I drop my fork.

"I'm warning you to stay away from Ezra or I will ruin you." I get up and throw my trash away and go back to grab my paper.

"You don't scare me Laura. I will do whatever I want."

"Do whatever you want. Just be willing to face the consequences. Ezra is with me. He loves me and he will leave you in an instant to make me happy."

"Are you so sure?" I grab my paper and my purse and leave the Grille. As soon as I'm outside I stop and breathe. I was so startled and nervous. Laura reminded me of Jackie and look who won that battle. I walk over the nearest clothing store and walk in. I hoped shopping would calm my nerves.

"Hey Aria." I turn around and see Ezra.

"Gosh are you stalking me?" He jumps back surprised by my reaction.

"Sorry I didn't know I was bothering you." I walk out of the store and walk to the park. I just wanted to be left alone. "Aria what's wrong?"

"I can't do this Ezra. I can't see you. It's killing me." I turn around with tears forming around my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't deal with you walking around here with Laura. It hurts me. I just get this feeling inside and I don't know what it is."

"What are you saying Aria? You don't want to see me anymore?" I burst out crying and Ezra steps closer to me.

"I want to, but it hurts. I just can't see you with someone that isn't me and I know I have no right. I broke it off with you. I chose Jason, but..." I'm crying so hard I can't get the words out.

"What Aria? But what?" He steps closer to me. We're so close that I can feel his breathing. The tension is warming up.

"I wish I could take it back. He's never around and I'm so lonely and he doesn't make me feel the way you..." But before I can get the rest of the words out Ezra grabs me and kisses me. And I let him. It feels like we're the only two people in the world.

* * *

><p>Jason's POV:<p>

I had been working a lot lately so I stopped by the florist to pick up some flowers for Aria to apologize. I walk by the Grille and pass the park. I look in to breathe in the fresh air when a couple catches my eye. That girl looks familiar. Did Ezra have a new girl. Good for him. Wait. That's not a new girl. That's...Aria. I drop the flowers. Aria was kissing him back. She had her arms wrapped around his neck and was snuggling closer to him. She wanted this. She wanted to kiss him. She did love him. She cheated on me. I go back to the apartment to wait.

* * *

><p>Laura's POV:<p>

I had finished my breakfast and went to the park to wait for Ezra. He said he had to pick something up for his mother's birthday. I turn around to take in the view. Ezra and I were very happy and if Aria thought she could stand in the middle of that she thought wrong. I see a couple completely making out. That is so gross. I'm so glad Ezra and I never do that. Wait, I know that dress. It's Aria and Ezra was wearing that sweater. I stand up and walk over to them. They pull apart from making out, but Ezra is still holding her close. Aria spots me and pulls away from Ezra. I see he doesn't want to let her go, but she succeeds and he realizes she sees something. Ezra turns around and stands in front of Aria. He's protecting her.

"Leave Aria. Now." Aria grabs her bag and walks off.

* * *

><p>Aria's POV:<p>

Oh my god. I can't believe that happened. Ezra had grabbed me and kissed me and I kissed him and we kissed for a while. I walk back to the apartment and when I get in I see Jason sitting in a chair watching the door. He walks over to me and slaps me hard across the face.

"How did Ezra taste?" I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He had see me and Ezra. And he was mad. I was scared.

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Juicy! There will be another LauraAria scene and also more Ezria. And violent Jason is back! Plus the wedding is getting near!**


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up the next morning in pain. Jason and I had argued most of the day yesterday after he caught me with Ezra and my body had suffered. He was drunk all day and he kept grabbing me and throwing me down. My thigh had a dark blue bruise from when he smacked it. My arm had two small bruises on it, but my face was okay. He had stayed away so he wouldn't have to answer any questions. I get out of bed and go into the kitchen. Jason is no where to be found. I eat some cereal before putting on yoga pants and a sweater. I go outside to stretch my legs so the pain will get easier to deal with. I look down at my hand and see my engagement ring. It looked out of place with my clothes and in that moment I hated it.

I go to the park to sit and think. I see people I don't know pass me by and I think over what happened. Ezra had kissed me and we shared moments of lust that we both wanted. And then Laura came. I wondered what happened after I left. I hear my phone chime and I read the new text I have.

_Come to my apartment NOW-Ezra_

I walk over to Ezra's place and knock on the door. He opens it quickly and yanks me in hurting my arm.

"Oww." I pull my arm back and let the pain go away.

"Sorry I just don't have much time. Laura left to get some food so we don't have much time."

"What happened? Between you two?"

"Laura was pissed. We talked. Well actually she yelled and I sat here. We're working it out, but she made something very clear to me. If I wanted a relationship with her then I couldn't be friends with you." Ezra had to pick and it seemed like he was conflicted between the choice. "Laura does mean a lot to me and I can see this becoming a real deep relationship and you have Jason. I need to move on Aria and I need you to let me." He was blaming this whole thing on me. It hit me hard that Ezra was shutting me out of his life when we had so much history and love between us.

"So you're choosing her or me?" He nods and I try not to cry.

"Jason got drunk yesterday and he hit me." Ezra looks pained.

"Where?" I lift my pants up and show him the massive bruise on my leg and then slide my sleeves up to show my arms. He touches them gently hugs me while I cry.

"You deserve to be happy Ezra. So if this is what you want I'll make it happen." I grab my phone and start to walk to the door when Ezra grabs me towards his. Our lips meet and we share a passionate kiss before I pull away.

"Ezra..."

"Meet tonight at the park at 10." He opens the door and pushes me out without another word. I walk downstairs and out and come face to face with Laura.

"Aria..." Her face is pure hatred. "What were you doing here? Trying to get Ezra to leave me to be with you." I shake my head no.

"He was telling me about the deal. That he can't see me anymore."

"He told me he was going to text you that." I shrug.

"Maybe he's a nice guy and wanted to let me down nicely." She purses her lips and walks past me pushing me aside.

"Ezra is mine Aria. Don't come between us. Because unlike Jackie I fight hard. And I'm not leaving without Ezra by my side." I walk away and back to the apartment, but Jason still isn't there. I pick up a piece of paper that's resting on the table.

_I need time away from you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I will be back home in a week and we will talk._

_I love you Aria._

_-Jason_

I crumble the paper and throw it in the garbage. Jason was out of town, the girls were out of town and Ezra had to stay away from me. I make myself dinner and change into a nice outfit. I put on a black bustier with skinny jeans and a blazer. I finish the look off with my favorite riding boots. My bruise had subdued and I felt only a little pain as I walked to the bar.

I ordered a bar and drank it before I checked my phone. It was a little ater 10. I finished off the beer and walked over to the park. My mind felt better with the beer in me. I needed it to calm me down.

"Aria." Ezra grabs me and pulls towards him and kisses me.

"Ezra...What are you doing?" I push him away. We sit down on the bench. Ezra grabs my hand and pulls me closer on the bench.

"I love you Aria and I want to be with you. I know you love Jason. I know you're engaged to Jason, but I can't help it. We belong together."

"What about Laura?" He shakes it off.

"Laura is nothing compared to you. I was lonely and quite frankly sad that I couldn't have you so I asked her out and then you got engaged so I asked her to move in. I care about her, but if I have a shot with you I want to take it. So...?"

"Ezra...We need to move on. What we had was magical, but we can't keep living in the past. I'm with someone and you're with someone. I'm sorry." I pull my hand back and walk home. I start crying as soon as I shut the door. I pull out my phone and text him.

_Please come here. I'm stupid and I'm sorry.-Aria_

I change out of my clothes and into the fancy lingerie that Jason bought me a while ago for an anniversary. I set the mood and then I start to clean. I throw on the fancy robe the lingerie came with and popped some gum while I waited. I hear a knock and walk over to the door. I was bubbling with excitement. I open the door.

"Hello..."

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think is at the door? Jason or Ezra or someone else?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

"Nice bruise Aria." I try to slam the door on Laura, but she easily over powers me.

"I was getting ready for bed when I heard Ezra's phone buzzing in his pant pocket. So I go to turn it off when I read a message from you. The very person he was supposed to have no contact with at all telling him to come over to her house. So naturally I came over to see what was so important, but now I see. You were going to seduce him. Cute Aria and nice try, but next time wait a day. Don't text him right away. It makes you seem desperate." Laura opens the door. "By the way cute lingerie." She shuts the door and I start crying. I wanted to forget this day ever happened.

The next day I got up and went to work. I got caught up and then stopped by the Grille to grab a coffee. I ran into Ezra by himself there too.

"Ezra..."

"Aria." He nods his head to me before trying to go. I grab him and pull him to the girls' bathroom and lock the door.

"Aria?"

"I texted you last night and Laura intercepted it." He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What did you send?"

"I asked you to come over. And I'm asking it again." I take off my top and grab Ezra into a kiss. He returns wrapping his hands around me.

"I love you Ezra."

"I love you too Aria." I slide my skirt off and then Ezra lifts me onto the counter. I moan in pleasure as Ezra's familiar touch consumes my body.

The sex was quick and painless. Our passion consumed us and we did what we did so many times before. I lie on the counter after we finish and let a sigh of exhaust out. I hoped no one had heard us. We had let our passion take control as Ezra thrusted into me faster and harder than ever before. I could see the lust in his eyes and the love in his heart with each push he gave. Ezra lies down next to me on the counter. My tiny body worked to it's limit.

"That was..."

"Amazing." He finishes my sentence as I get up and grab my clothes. I put my underwear on and then grab my bra, but Ezra pulls it away from me. He pulls me tight and kisses from my neck to my right breast and then the same thing on the other side. He took my bra and threw the shirt at me. He slid the bra into his coat pocket and started to get dressed. I zipped my skirt and then checked outside. The coast is clear so I left as Ezra ran to the men's room to make it look like we weren't together.

I walked out of the grille a different woman. My urges had been fulfilled and my body felt complete. I got into the apartment and checked my phone.

_Dinner at 7? Your place?-Ezra_

__I type back sure before jumping into the shower. Laura must have a late class and an early class otherwise she would notice Ezra missing. I clean up the place a little bit before starting on dinner. I decided on pasta. I got it all done and then popped it into the oven to bake. I change out of my clothes I had won to work and slide on the lingerie I had worn last night. I put on a black night gown dress Jason had bought for me and applied some make-up. I hear the door knock and I check through the peep-hole. I see Ezra standing there in jeans and a shirt holding wine. I open the door and we both take in the view. He kisses me lightly on the lips before entering the apartment. He had never been inside before. He looked around while I opened the wine and poured each of us a glass. Ezra pulled me into a hug and we danced a little bit to the music I had put on earlier.

"You look beautiful Aria." I smile as I pull the food out of the oven. We eat while conversing. It felt so awkward after all the passion we had shared at the Grille. I clean up the dishes and join Ezra on the couch.

"Where's Laura?"

"She had a late class." So I was right.

"Why are you here? Why are we doing this Ezra?" He turns to face me and cups my face before kissing me again.

"I love you Aria. And I'm going to get you away from Jason. I'm going to save you so he can never hurt you again." We kiss on the couch before Ezra lifts me up and carries me to the bed. It felt so wrong to have sex with Ezra in the bed I shared with Jason, but at the same time It felt so right. We tossed and moaned until we both felt complete and fulfilled. Ezra rolled off me and I sigh reveling in the pleasure of after sex feelings. Ezra snuggled close to me and we fell asleep like that. Everything was perfect in that small moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Little bit of Ezria perfection! But that Doesn't mean it will last. Jason will be back at the end of the week and their little affair will be harder to continue and then the wedding!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

But of course perfection doesn't always last. I wake up first. Ezra sleeps soundly in the bed as I put on a robe over my nude body. I start cooking breakfast and Ezra walks in and sits down at the table. I serve waffles first to Ezra and then myself. We sat in silence while we ate. It turns out we were hungrier than we thought.

"Aria..." I clean the table and then turn to face Ezra.

"How are you going to break it to him?" I shrug. I hadn't really thought about it.

"I don't know." I hear a knock on the door. I check the peephole and freeze. It was Jason. He shouldn't be here. "Grab your stuff and hide. In the closet. Go." I whisper quietly to Ezra shoving him towards the bedroom.

"ARIA..." Jason pounds on the door and Ezra realizes why I was so silent and rushed. He runs into the bedroom and starts collecting his stuff and hides as I open the door.

"Jason...I thought you were gone for the week."

"I miss you Aria. I stayed at this crappy motel and all I thought about was you." Jason walks over to me and holds me.

"I missed you too Jason, but you really hurt me. Literally." He nods.

"I know and I thought about that. I think I should enter anger management and I think we should spend one night apart each week leading up to the wedding to build up trust. I am trying to make this work. And I'm sorry. You were kissing Ezra because I pushed you that far."

"I'll think about it Jason. I need some time." Jason sits down. "Alone..." He gets what I'm saying and gets back up.

"Can I just take a shower and grab some fresh clothes?"

"Sure." I follow Jason to the bathroom. We kiss before he goes into the bathroom and I shut the door to get Ezra out. I open the closet.

"Ezra..." He walks out and I gesture for him to hurry.

"I'll see you later right." I nod, but I truly had no clue if I would. Ezra leaves and I shut the door.

"Who was there?" Jason walks out in fresh clothes.

"Oh no one. I thought I heard a knock, but it turned out I was just hearing things."

"Meet me tonight at 8 at the Grille. If you come that means there's a chance and if you don't I understand that I've hurt you too many times and I'll pack up and leave. Aria, I love you and I'm sorry. I hope to see you later." Jason leaves and I hear my phone beep.

_Coffee Bean at 8?-Ezra_

I had to choose and I had to choose quickly. I take a shower and change into fresh jeans and a shirt and then I go out for coffee. I go to the Grille and get a cup of coffee where I run into Laura.

"Oh look who it is Aria."

"Laura..." I roll my eyes and walk over to get a paper, but Laura follows me.

"I just wanted to tell you Ezra and I have wonderful lunch plans. I think he's proposing after he made that stupid mistake with you. He's finally come to his senses."

"You know Laura if you weren't so crazy maybe Ezra would stick around. And at lunch why don't you ask him what he did in the Grille the last time he was here. Oh and while you're at it why don't you ask him where he went last night." I grab my paper and walk out to the park where I read in silence. By that time I was hungry and strolled to Roast to grab lunch. I put in my order and my phone beeps.

_Aria, call me-Ezra_

I call Ezra while I wait for my sandwich to be made.

"Hey I broke up with Laura..."

"Wow you just ripped it. Like a band-aid." We talk for a few minutes until my food is ready. I hang up when Ezra asks about tonight. I still hadn't decided. I walk back to my apartment to change for dinner.

"Hello Aria." I drop my keys as I see Laura dressed in black holding a gun at me.

"Laura...What is going on?" She chuckles as she walks over to me and ties my hands up.

"I can't have you here distracting Ezra from what he really deserves. He deserves _me._" She throws me down on the couch and grabs her gun again.

"Laura Ezra would have dumped you regardless if I was here or not." She laughs.

"No. He was so close. He told me how special I was and that I was the first girl he had dated seriously since you. We had something amazing and you came and ruined everything." She grabs me and drags me outside. We walk out of the building and into Laura's car. She starts driving as I sit there quietly trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"At first I didn't think you were going to be difficult. Especially after you got engaged, but then you had to keep seeing Ezra. And then to hear you had sex with him twice last night. Yes, he told me everything. And then he finished it by saying that you are the love of his life and that no one could compare to you. So I'm giving you on last chance to save your life. Stay with Jason or die." She pulls up to the park and uncuffs me. "It's your choice Aria. Make it count." She pushes me out and drives off after I slam the door. I check my phone. It was only five. My choice was made for me. I walk back to my apartment when I see Ezra on the other side of the street. He waves and walks over, but then Laura walks by and I run inside the building. I lock the door, but Ezra comes up and knocks.

"Aria!" He knocks again. "Aria I know you're in there."

"GO AWAY! I CAN'T DO THIS EZRA. I'M STAYING WITH JASON. I'M MARRYING JASON." I start to cry as I say the words out loud. I can hear Ezra banging on the door, but he eventually kicks it and leaves. I look out the peep hole and confirm he is gone. I slide down the door crying. I get up and set the alarm for 8 and fall asleep.

BEEP BEEP. I hit the alarm off and stretch. I wipe my face and grab my bag to go to the grille. I pass the coffee bean and see Ezra inside waiting. He sees me and waves, but I turn away and walk. I get to the Grille and go in to Jason who is sitting there. I sit down across from him and I look out the window to see Ezra staring. He looks like he is ready to cry.

"Aria you came." He grabs my hand and I don't pull away. I see Ezra walk away heartbroken. I wanted to run out and tell him that Laura would basically kill me or him if I didn't stay away, but I was dying anyways.

"Yes I did."

"I'm so happy you want to make this work. I was so scared." I try to smile to block the tears, but Jason didn't even notice. He was talking about the wedding and how to make our relationship work. I stopped listening after he said he loved me and just stared out at the window hoping Ezra would come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad times for Ezria. Make sure to review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I moved into my dorm on Wednesday and I've had a lot of other things to do to get ready including actually leave the room and mingle. Enjoy and Review.**

* * *

><p>Jason and I spent the time at the Grille talking about the wedding and our relationship. We agreed to keep the wedding the same date and also all the other plans for the wedding we made. Jason dropped me off at our apartment then went back to the hotel to give me space. All the bruises he had given me were almost gone and I could now wear shorts if I wanted, but somehow all i wanted was to feel Ezra around me. The time I spent with him when Jason was gone was the best time I had had in a while. I knew I wanted Ezra. I knew I was going to choose Ezra, but then Laura came. She got in the way. I drop my bag on the floor and strip to my underwear and slide into bed.<p>

The wedding was in two months and I had to tell Ezra what Laura had threatened. He could stop her, but first I had to get him alone. How was I supposed to do that. She works at Hollis and she lives with him and she takes his phone and checks it. There was no way to contact him. I would have to catch him somehow. I didn't know his schedule and i didn't have the time to stalk him. I would just have to hope that luck is on my side.

I wake up the next morning to my phone buzzing. It's Ezra, but I don't dare answer it. I check some of my other messages. I had some sweet ones from Jason and a few from the girls. I decide to check those. It was Hanna mostly telling me to call her. I check the time and call Hanna back without moving from the comfort of my bed.

"ARIA! GUESS WHAT?!" I pull the phone away from my ears. Hanna wasn't normally this perky.

"What?"

"CALEB PROPOSED! We're getting married in a little ceremony in a month. And you're invited!"

"WHAT! You're engaged!"

"YES. Last night we went out to dinner and he popped it. Oh, Aria the ring is so beautiful. So you're coming right. We're getting married in city hall in Philly."

"Didn't you always want to have a big wedding Han?" I get out of bed and check my calendar. I had a dress fitting and some things I had to oversee for the wedding, but I could probably slip off to Philly for a few days.

"I thought I did, but the only thing that matters is Caleb."

"Well congrats! Tell me what day and I'll be there." Hanna tells me and I mark it on the calendar. "I'll be there."

"See you then Aria!" I hang up and grab some clothes to go grab breakfast and coffee. I needed coffee become I could think about anything. I slide on jeans and a blouse and flats. I grab my wallet and keys and walk over to the grille. I see Ezra and Laura inside. Laura glares at me, but Ezra brightens up. I put in my order and they give me my coffee.

I see Ezra and Laura fighting over something; probably me. Ezra gets up, but Laura follows him.

"Aria." I don't respond. I ignore him and I can literally feel my heart breaking on the inside.

"Aria." I get my food and walk out of the Grille with Ezra and Laura behind me.

"Ezra, come back." I speed up.

"Let go Laura. I told you we're done."

"EZRA!" I get into my apartment and lock the door behind me. Ezra bangs on my door and I'm crying. I want to let him in and I start to turn the handle when I hear Laura.

"Ezra get away from the door." Ezra stops banging. I look through the peephole. Ezra looks terrified.

"Laura, please. Stop. I'll come with you. You're right I belong with you." I hear Laura laugh.

"Yeah right. You're just saying that because I'm the one holding the gun. You lied Ezra. You said you loved me. That you could see a future with me. What you meant was that you could see a future with me until she was available. Then you toss me aside like I'm garbage. But I'm not garbage Ezra. I'm the one you should be with. I gave you _everything_ I had Ezra and it still wasn't enough. And I'm done. I tried to make you see, but you're blinded _her._" She says her with great disgust. I hear the gun cock and I open the door.

"Close the door Aria." Ezra tries to push me back in, but I refuse.

"You should listen to him Aria. I would hate to blame this whole thing on you. You just couldn't stand to see the man you loved with another so you lured him here and then you killed him right in the heart. And then so disgusted with yourself you shot yourself in the heart too. And I came too late to save either of you."

"You don't have to do this..." A gun shot goes off.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think got hit? Did they die? Or was no one harmed? Tell me what you think happens next! <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Make sure to review!**

* * *

><p>Ezra falls to the floor with a thud. Laura drops the gun and slides down the wall in shock. I fall over Ezra and try to stop the bleeding.<p>

"OH MY GOD Ezra. You're going to be okay. You'll be fine. You have to be..." I pull out my phone and dials 911.

"Drop the phone Aria." I whip around. My hands are covered in blood from where I covered Ezra's wound.

"Laura, if you love him you will let me get him help. He's dying."

"I didn't mean to...It was meant for you." I answers the phone.

"A man was shot at the Arrowwood apartments 3C...No I don't. Please hurry." I put the phone down. "Laura just turn yourself in. It doesn't have to be hard."

The ambulance comes and Ezra is wheeled into it. I just stand there watching everything go on. Laura is taken into custody as Jason arrives.

"Aria what happened?"

"I have to tell you some things Jason." I grab his hand and pull him into our apartment. It's challenging since the police are blocking most things. I slide past them and go into our apartment.

"What's wrong Aria? What happened?"

"Ezra was shot. But it wasn't meant for him."

"What do you mean it wasn't meant for him? Why was he here anyways?"

"When you were away I let my emotions get the better of me. And we shared..."

"You kissed him...again!" Jason launches towards me.

"Not exactly. We had sex. And the night you wanted to meet at the grille Ezra made another offer. And I was conflicted. And then Laura came here and she kidnapped me and threatened me if I didn't stay away from Ezra and so I came to you and then I tried to keep my distance from him, but then I saw him and Laura at the Grille today and Ezra followed me and Laura followed and then she tried to shoot me, but Ezra jumped in front of me and he got shot and that's why he's going to the hospital and i"m not. I love Ezra Jason and I'm going to go to the hospital to tell him. And when I come back I'm going to take my things and move them and then I never want to see you ever again. Because you Jason DiLaurentis are the worst thing that has ever happened to me." I grab my purse and walk to the door when Jason grabs me and slaps me hard across my face. He throws me on the floor and punches me hard in the stomach multiple times until I start coughing.

"Jas... please."

"TAKE IT BACK! YOU LOVE ME ARIA. ME. NOT THAT BASTARD TEACHER OF YOURS. I'M YOUR TRUE LOVE. HE WILL NEVER EVER LOVE YOU THE WAY HE LOVES ME."

He picks me up and throws me at the coffee table shattering the glass.

"Jas..."

"YOU CHEATED ON ME. HOW COULD YOU?! WHY WOULD YOU!" The police storm open the door and they pull Jason off me. I blink a few times and cough and then everything goes black.

* * *

><p><strong>The shooting as seen through Aria's mind while she's in a coma.<strong>

"You should listen to him Aria. I would hate to blame this whole thing on you. You just couldn't stand to see the man you loved with another so you lured him here and then you killed him right in the heart. And then so disgusted with yourself you shot yourself in the heart too. And I came too late to save either of you."

"You don't have to do this..."

"Don't have to do this? I have given Ezra _everything_ I have. And you just waltz in and take it all away like it's nothing."

"Ezra and I have a past. It's like this is some new thing that's just happening. In fact I had him first."

"And you can't have him back." Laura points the gun right at my heart.

"Laura, think this out. Put the gun down. We will get you help."

"I don't need help I need you." Laura starts to cry and the gun starts shaking.

"Laura please. We can work this out, but we aren't working together. You deserve someone who can love you unconditionally. Someone who isn't in love with someone else." Laura pulls the trigger and Ezra shoves me away and the bullet hits him.

* * *

><p>"Aria...Aria...Aria" I open my eyes and see my mom staring at my face.<p>

"What..." My voice cracks. She touches my face. My whole was in pain, but all I wanted to do was see Ezra. "Where's Ezra?"

"Ezra is in a coma, but he's alive. The doctor said it looked positive. But you need to focus on yourself. Honey, how long has this been going on? How long has Jason been hurting you?"

"I don't even remember. I just remember the shooting and Ezra. Everything else is blurry."

"The doctor said you had a lot of trauma in the head. The police want to talk to you, but your dad is holding them off until you feel better."

"Thanks. I want to see Ezra."

"You need to heal first. Your head is damaged and your stomach can barely hold food down. You come first. When you can keep a meal down you can get up and see Ezra."

"Mom, he needs me."

"He needs an alive Aria. And you need your rest." Ella gets up leaving me by myself. I fall asleep and dream of a less difficult world where Ezra and I were happy together without all the complications.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. Make sure to review. The next chapter revolves around Aria in the hospital and she gets to see Ezra!<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the long break. I had to focus on college, but I'm on break and PLL comes back tonight so I thought I should start back up for a little bit.**

* * *

><p>I had to stay in the hospital for a week before I was able to keep food down. They treated me well and I was allowed visitors. Spencer, Hanna and Emily came as soon as they heard and stayed by my side the whole week. I was allowed to walk around my room after the first week, but I was still not allowed to visit Ezra.<p>

He needed me. He needed to know I was okay and recovering and that everything was going to be alright. Jason and Laura were in custody. We were both safe.

"Alright, Aria. Your vitals are improving steadily and you're able to keep food down."

"Can I see Ezra?" My doctor sighs, but eventually said I was permitted to leave my room for short periods of times.

Spencer and Hanna helped me move out of my bed into a wheelchair. The fall into the glass had done a number on my back and i had a huge bruise that impaired my walking a little bit. Spencer wheeled me to Ezra's room and opened the door.

He looked so peaceful in the hospital bed. He was still in a coma from the bullet. They didn't want to wake him until they were sure he was stable. I wheeled over to the bed and held his hand. I didn't know what to do. He had saved my life. I sat there quietly for a few minutes trying not to cry, but eventually gave in and the tears started rolling down my face.

"Ezra, i need you. I need you to wake up. I need you in my life. I've been so stupid." I wipe the tears off my face. "I should've told you the truth. I should've just told you the truth. Before Laura even came into the picture. I love you. It's always been you." The doctor opens the door and I wipe my tears.

"It's time for you to go back to your room. The police have a few questions." The doctor wheels me back and the nurses help me into my bed.

"Aria Montgomery. We meet again." I look up and see Detective Wilden staring at me with two other cops.

"Detective Wilden."

"We just have a few questions about that night Aria. If it becomes too much just tell us and we'll come back another time." I nod and Detective Wilden sits down next to me. "So Aria, tell us what happened that night. The Laura part first."

"Well I was on the phone with Hanna, she had just gotten engaged, and i went into the grille to grab coffee and Ezra and Laura were there. I didn't stay long and Ezra followed me out which made Laura follow. I got to my room and Ezra looked terrified. And Laura pulled the gun and I came out to try to help him, but she turned the gun on me. She pointed it at me and fired, but Ezra pushed me into the wall and took the bullet instead. She was going to frame me and say it was a murder suicide." I could barely get the words out I was crying so hard. I couldn't keep the tears in. Just remembering that day was too hard. Detective Wilden nods and stops writing.

"When did Jason show up on the scene?"

"Um He showed up shortly after the ambulance showed up. He must have heard about it on the news cause I didn't call him."

"And how long had he been abusing you?" I rack my brain trying to remember. It seemed like just yesterday he had slapped me for the first time.

"2 years? I don't really remember everything is blurry. It was very irregular until Ezra came back to town. Then the abuse got worse. He threw me to the ground and punched my stomach and he threw me into objects."

"Okay." I'm shaking in the bed with anger.

"Is this over now? Is Jason going to go away? And Laura too?" Detective Wilden nods.

"Laura will surely get locked up for attempted murder, but Jason is a little harder. We're going to try hard to get them both Aria. They did bad deeds and they must pay for them." Detective Wilden nods at me and leaves the room with the other police officers.

Hanna, Emily and Spencer walk in after he's gone.

"How you doing Aria?" Spencer grabs my hand and sits in the chair Wilden had been sitting in.

"I have a little headache, but seeing Ezra made my day better."

"We actually have some news about that." My ears perk up and look over at Hanna.

"Ezra woke up. He's out of the coma." My heart starts racing. Ezra was awake. I would be able to see him.

"But...there's a problem." I look at Emily.

"What? Whatever the problem is doesn't matter. He's awake and everything is out on the open and we can be together." Spencer looks over at Hanna.

"Who's going to tell her?"

"Tell me what." I lean up even though it hurts my back and look back and forth.

"Well Ezra has some difficulty remembering things." I look at them blankly.

"Ezra only remembers up to college. He thinks he's still with Jackie."

"Ezra is in love with Jackie?" My heart dropped. I was finally free. No, _we _were finally free. And this happens. I can't stop the tears from falling down my face and Spencer, Emily and Hanna all surround me and hug me. My whole world had collapsed on me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. I still have to outline, but after this story arch I'm going to end the story and try to come up with a new one. Enjoy and review.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the really really long delay. I've been super busy. Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>I was released from the hospital one day after Ezra woke up. My whole world was shattered. Spencer and Hanna helped me move into my new place that my parents bought for me after the Jason problem came to light. I had a restraining order against him, but I knew that wouldn't keep Jason away from me. Spencer agreed to stay for a few days which helped my depression, but what i really wanted was to see Ezra. I needed to see him and find out if what they said was true.<p>

"Just put it over there Spence." Spencer dropped the last box into my apartment and I looked around. It wasn't anything special; just one bed with a bathroom and a small kitchen living room combo. In a way it reminded me of Ezra. Spencer agreed to take me to see him today, but I was dreading it. Ezra was in love with another and i was destroyed just thinking about it.

Spencer waited in the waiting room as I walked back to see Ezra.

"Ezra?" I walked in and Ezra turned to see me. His eyes are confused as I walk in. He clearly doesn't remember me.

"Excuse me, who are you?" I sit down in the chair next to the bed.

"Long story or short story?"

"I guess short." I sigh.

"Well you were my high school teacher. We dated until we came out. We broke up when I graduated. I started dating my friend's brother. You came back and we got engaged. He abused me and you helped free me. You dated this girl named Laura who shot you. And now you're here in the hospital and you don't remember me." He looks more confused than before.

"Ok so we dated?" I nod.

"And broke up and I was dating the psycho who shot me?" I nod.

"We hooked up while you were dating her and I was engaged. And she went crazy because you chose me over her and she wanted to shoot me, but you jumped in front of me. You saved my life." For that one moment it felt like we were connecting, but then the moment passes.

"When do I see Jackie?" I want to cry. He really doesn't remember.

"Jackie left when you chose me. She doesn't live in Rosewood." He lies his head back on the bed and tries to relax.

"So i broke up with Jackie. I was going to propose. Thats the last thing I remember." I nod.

"Yes you told me that. She came here and worked at Hollis for a bit and tried to break us up, but she left after she realized it wasn't working. Last I heard she's dating some author in New York." He looks so hurt as I break the news to him that Spencer had told me a while ago. "You really don't remember me. We were together for 2 years. 'A' was there and we had this amazing connection. I mean its really hard to forget." He nods and looks upset.

"If you don't mind I'd like some time alone." I nod and get up. Before I leave I look back at Ezra crying in his bed. I want to hold him, but that would be so foreign to him. My touch is foreign. I'm foreign.

* * *

><p>"So how did seeing Ezra go?"<p>

"It was horrible. I left him crying after I told him Jackie is dating someone else." I want to cry myself, but Spencer and I are in public.

"Well his memory might come back right? I mean maybe something will help him remember." I nod.

"He doesn't even want me near him. He doesn't remember me at all Spence." Spencer holds my hand as we order.

After we finish dinner Spencer stops by the grocery store and I go to the Grille to get us some coffee.

"Can i get two black coffees?" I slide to the waiting counter for my drinks when Jason walks in the grille. I freeze in my tracks. He spots me and smiles as he walks over.

"Aria honey. How have you been?" I shudder as he tries to touch me. All the memories come flashing back of him beating me and Ezra's protection and warmth.

"Dont come any closer. I have a restraining order Jason." His eyes turn cold.

"That doesn't mean anything. I will touch my fiancee if I want to." I pull back as he grabs my hand.

"ARIA." I grab my drinks and run out the door past Jason. Spencer is waiting outside for me as I rush out. I have tears falling out of my eyes as I run out.

"Aria, what's wrong?" I stare back in the grille and Spencer's eyes follow. They light up when she sees Jason. "One second Aria." She goes inside.

* * *

><p><strong>SPENCER'S POV:<strong>

"Jason, who the hell do you think you are?" He shrugs like he did nothing wrong. "You attacked Aria. You aren't allowed within 100 ft of her. You shouldn't even be in Rosewood. No one wants you here after what you did."

"Oh shut up Spencer. You have nothing on me. So I hit Aria a few times. She's just a little cheater who needs to be put in her place." I slap Jason without thinking.

"If you come close to her again I will wring your ass into jail. Now leave Rosewood or you will be in hail. I will make sure of it." I turn around and leave and join Aria.

"What did you say?

"I said he had to leave or go to jail. He needs to pay for all the grief he has caused." Aria nods as we walk back to her apartment. Aria passed out shortly after we got into the apartment, but I stayed up later looking up ways to bring back memory. I printed a few and left them out for Aria when she woke up since I had an early morning the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the new chapter. I will hopefully continue. I am really busy at college and am trying to find a job so deeply sorry for delays. I know I will post another chapter shortly because I'm going to write it right after this chapter. I will be finishing this story up in the next few chapters so they will probably be a little bit longer than usual because I'm trying to cover more stuff so I can end and not have you guys waiting for the new chapters. I will be writing a one shot about Aria finding out about Ezra being 'A' later in the week hopefully. Thanks for waiting!<strong>


End file.
